


无忘花

by Almighty_Oslo



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo
Summary: 我从未要你解释，没有名份的吻。--林二汶《无忘花》台湾同性婚姻合法化背景。
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny, 张敬轩／关智斌
Kudos: 4





	无忘花

**Author's Note:**

> OOC是我的，粉丝行为不上升正主。

立法会外临时安置的喇叭里传来略有些失真的人声，张敬轩站在四万人之中，目之所及都是星星点点的彩虹旗，附在人们的肩膀上，脸颊上，额头上，或是飘扬在空中，仿佛这旗帜才是集会的主人，其他都是承载它们的客体。

张敬轩突然从面目抽象的人群中捕捉到一个熟悉的侧脸，与记忆里相比，他晒黑了一些，肩背不再单薄，两鬓的头发也削短了，紧紧贴着头皮，侧脸的轮廓却宛如停驻在了时光里，应该多了些细纹，但隔着的这段距离使他看不分明。

当年他一北方仔跟家人赌气一个人跑去广州上大学，一句粤语都不识，在食堂里手舞足蹈地和打菜师傅交流而不得要领时，那人原本也是隔着这样一段距离，却直直地朝他走了回来帮他解了围，然后转过头对他说：

“同学你好，我叫关智斌。”

很长一段时间后他调笑着问起是否是见色起意，关智斌耸了耸肩，说他当时只是顺手帮个忙。阳光透过不甚干净的窗玻璃亲吻着他的侧脸，坐在他对面的张敬轩突然起了嫉妒心，想伸手过去覆盖住那一片皮肤，或干脆换上自己的嘴唇。但在太阳照耀的地方，他的一举一动都仿佛套上了枷锁。

今天是他第一次把这一层自我放在阳光下，淹没在千千万万人之中使他感到安全。黑夜通常是他最好的保护，他们常于夜晚在教学楼之间的树林里牵手，拥抱，或是接吻。在微弱的月光中，对方的脸永远看不分明，于是他们早已习惯了用视力以外的感官去感受彼此。关智斌给他留下最深刻的印象是他衣服上一成不变的洗衣粉味道，据说他妈妈二十年来用的都是同一种洗衣粉。张敬轩依然能回想起当关智斌抱怨这件事时的神情，也记得自己因无意间窥破了他不曾参与的二十年的一角，而感到的一丝喜悦。

可能是刚下过一场小雨又出太阳的缘故，空气变得潮湿闷热，这又让张敬轩想起广州，广州似乎只有春夏两季，也可能是关智斌让他觉得世界上只有春夏两季。他在广州唯一一次感受到秋风的萧瑟是与关智斌分别的那一天，讽刺的是当时正值盛夏。他父母帮他在北京找好了工作，而关智斌留在家乡广州。他们分开的时候张敬轩想说些什么来正式结束这段关系，然后突然意识到因为潜意识里对这段感情的不理解，甚至逃避，他们从未开口问对方讨要任何名分。这一份默契残忍的让他的心脏狠狠抽搐了一下，于是他们的交往就终结于一个模糊的“再见”。

张敬轩觉得他生命中的春夏都在广州过完了。他重新适应了北京漫长的冬天，四年时光中打磨纯熟的粤语也渐渐抛在了脑后。几年过去了，他通过逐渐兴起的互联网了解了世上有同他一样的人。他花了很长时间阅读能找到的所有资料，然后转为了内容生产者，鼓励了许多素不相识的人勇敢地牵起伴侣的手。

作为一片被裹挟的树叶他不奢望能改变潮水的方向，他只是在内心的深坑中投下一块又一块的石子，寄希望于有一天风吹过的时候它不要发出嗡嗡的回响。

看到新闻的时候，他执意要去做个见证者。

大屏幕上委员正在宣读即将通过的法条，有人抽泣着，有人仰着头安静地聆听，有人卖力挥舞着彩虹旗。关智斌闪避举旗的人时一转身，和张敬轩四目相对。

熟悉的脸，熟悉的神情，但岁月不可避免地在他脸上留下了痕迹。张敬轩恍然发觉，他已经有二十年没有见过关智斌了。

法槌落下，一个崭新的时代开启，欢呼声淹没了他们，周围无数的人两两拥抱在一起。关智斌向他张开双臂，他走上前去，轻轻环住他的肩。陌生的味道包围了他，阳光突然变得有些刺眼，张敬轩意识到这是他们第一个光天化日下的拥抱。他的思绪飞向了几年前旅游时见到的胜利之吻雕塑。二战结束的时刻，一位水兵在时代广场吻了一位护士，他们素昧平生，之后也再无交集，但他们亲吻的一刻被做成了巨大的塑像矗立在圣地亚哥的海岸。那一刻他们不是他们自己，而成为了历史的见证。现在，又一个历史性的时刻里，也许分享一吻同样不需要解释。

片刻之后他们同时松开了手，张敬轩又变回那个有名有姓，有前尘有去处的张敬轩了，他终究错过了躲在这宏大叙事背后肆无忌惮地彰显私心的机会。

但是他依然奇异地感到满足，因为他清楚他们是彼此兜兜转转在这里重逢的原因。

“我走了。”张敬轩说，“你多保重。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有兴趣的可以去搜一下胜利之吻雕塑的图片，因为很大。大到找不到拍照角度最后只能拍远景。  
> 台湾三读宣布通过那一刻排山倒海的欢呼声，真的很震撼，几乎落泪的那种震撼。  
> 夹点私货：有人在骄傲游行（pride parade)的视频下面评论身为LGBTQ有什么可骄傲的。我听人说过参与者不是作为LGBTQ群体的一员而感到骄傲，而是为自己和所处的社会对少数群体的包容而骄傲。  
> 希望这个世界能变得越来越好。  
> Pome提问箱名Oslo，诚心希望能收到些反馈，直接评论或者提问都可。


End file.
